


Good to Go

by angharad



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad/pseuds/angharad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not even a story here. It's just three guys riding a train with a little Adachi humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to Go

Souji licked his lips as he held still, allowing Yosuke to press inside of him. There was a whimper below him and he laughed. "Getting impatient, Tohru-chan?" He let his hands run across Adachi's bare shoulders and down his back to pluck at the garter belt he was wearing. "I'll fuck you soon. You just need to wait your turn." 

Yosuke let out a huff of breath behind him. "Are you good to go, partner?" He pressed his lips against the nape of Souji's neck, tugging on the hair there with his teeth before pressing his lips against the skin in recompense. His hips shifted until Souji relaxed into his embrace, comfortable now with the intrusion.

Souji spread his legs further from where he was straddling Adachi's legs and pressed the tip of his dick against that inviting entrance he'd made the older man prepare with his own fingers earlier. "Is this what you want, Tohru-chan?" Adachi, head buried in a pillow, whimpered. "Come on now. You have to tell me what you want."

He turned his head, his hips already pushing back against the intrusion. "Put it in me as deep as you can," he moaned softly.

Sighing, Souji smacked Adachi's ass on one side before starting to slide in. "Next time, speak up, darling. I won't judge you for wanting a dick in you when I've got one in me, too." Yosuke rolled his hips then and started to thrust gently, drawing a throaty moan from Souji. 

From there, Yosuke controlled most of the motion. He set the pace for them, easing them from a slow stroke to a frenzy. "You're both beautiful," he muttered in between panted gasps as he looked over Souji's shoulder.

Adachi held himself up on his hands and knees, supporting most of their weight, and let himself ascend to a place where being about to cum without even so much as a touch to his cock while wearing lingerie wasn't weird, but delightful. He pressed his face back into the pillow at Yosuke's words, drawing in long breaths of air through the fibers. In a few moments, his lungs burned with the effort and he turned his head again, gasping loudly as he was exposed to the fresh air. "Harder, Souji! I'm close~"

Souji dug his fingers into Adachi's back, his thumbs curled below the edge of the garter belt, tugging on it as he pushed against the other man's prostate. "Yosuke's leading now. Ask him." He continued to try to find some rhythm between them, losing his pace a little as Adachi started to clench around him.

"Please, Yosuke. Fuck me harder!" And Souji closed his eyes as Yosuke obliged, the rhythm no longer his own problem.

Adachi was the first to come, crying out and quickly muffling it with the pillow. Yosuke followed suit shortly thereafter, watching Adachi reach under himself to run his fingers through his cum before licking it off, biting down on Souji's shoulder as he gave his last few thrusts.

Souji felt that flood of warmth inside of him coincide with a last flutter of Adachis entrance and he pulled out quickly, rubbing his cock along the crease of Adachi's ass so that cum shot across the small of his back and slid down onto his ass. "Do you want me to massage that in?" he asked quietly, his fingers already lifting to play with the garter belt again and the stockings that they held up.

Adachi mumbled his assent and relaxed into the futon as Souji trailed his fingers through the white mess, streaking it along the old man's flesh. Yosuke pulled out a moment later and let his fingers move to Souji's ass, collecting his own cum on his fingers and helping to cover Adachi in it, biting his bottom lip as he watched dry on his skin.

Smiling, Souji sucked the cum off of one of his fingers. "You guys are just the best boyfriends."


End file.
